


Betrayal For Love

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illuminati, Light Angst, Mild Language, Partner Betrayal, Shooting Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: When the love of your life leaves you and the school you've been defending, do you choose to go after them?Aiya Misami (OFC) goes to rescue Izumo from the Illuminati with the rest of the True Cross exorcists and decides to take a shot in the dark to stay with the love of her life, Renzou Shima.





	Betrayal For Love

Standing there in complete shock, Aiya couldn’t move. Her voice wouldn’t work, even if she wanted it to. As everyone was yelling at him wondering what was going on and how this even happened. Slowly, her hands balled into fists as she could feel the threat of tears well in her eyes. Her knuckles turning white. Trying to hold it back as she watched her best friend leave before her getting back into the helicopter, she noticed that Shima looked back at them. But to her specifically. His golden eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. But their eyes locked and stayed locked for what felt like minutes, when in reality it was just a couple seconds. Not being able to breath through her nose as her emotions were getting the best of her, her mouth opened trying to breath. The girl stayed there until the helicopter was out of sight. 

She could faintly hear everyone talking among themselves. Mephisto’s light irritation as he spoke wasn’t what brought her back. It was Konekomaru. When she realized that he was talking to her she looked over at him. Aiya’s eyes were glazed over as her face filled with a few different emotions. Anger, and betrayal being the biggest ones.

“Aiya...Aiya...hey!!” Konekomaru spoke to her as he looked up at her waving his hand in front of her face. 

After a few blinks there was a single tear that fell down her cheek. “I..I gotta..” another blink and she knew she would start full blown crying soon which wasn’t a good sight to see. Quickly she shook her head and bolted off towards her dorm building.

“Misami-!!” Bon even cried out to her as he wanted to set out a game plan for what they were planning next. But his call only got him further distance from the girl. 

Running fast, not caring that she was still in her black kimono with light pink and purple flowers, she held it up to let her run easier. Though her emotions were getting the best of her, Aiya was surprised to see that she made it to her room. Luckily in one piece without falling down or running into anyone. With tears now running down her face she shut the door behind her and locked it before she slumped down. Her back against the door as her ass hit the ground as her knees instantly came up to her chest as she tipped her head down and started to ball. 

_‘Why would he do this...what is he thinking? Why didn’t I see this coming??’_ she thought to herself, _‘He didn’t even tell me!’_ her mind went crazy as she continued to think about Shima. “Aahhhhhhh!!” she yelled out as she cried and hit the floor a couple times with her closed fists. Since she didn’t have her phone on her during the event she looked up and ran up to her desk where her phone was sitting. With her eyes filmed over with her tears she could barely see her screen, which pissed her off even more. “Ugh!” she grunted loudly as she frantically wiped her eyes. Once her phone screen was unlocked there was nothing but the selfie wallpaper of the two of them in her eyesight. No text from him. No call from him. _Nothing._

Deciding to take the initiative, she shot him a couple texts. Her fingers desperately moving to press the letters on the screen. 

**'Where are you??'**

**'Renzou! What the fuck are you doing??'**

**'You just fucking left without saying anything! What the hell!'**

After sending out a few messages her fingers stopped as she was only faintly crying now. Her anger now clouding over her sadness. Another sniffle. Gradually her head turns a bit to her bed before she walks over to it. Crouching down she reaches under her bed for the case with her guns in it and puts it up on the bed. After opening it she stares at the pistols a moment before deciding to go off and use them.

Her feet move her over to her dresser to grab out a pair of training clothes to put on along with her boots. Once she was all dressed she put the holster on her hips and snapped her guns in. Looking back at her phone, she knew better than to expect a text from Shima but she thought she’d take the device anyway. 

With her guns and phone on her she makes her way to one of the training rooms. Of course it being so late, no one would be using them. Which was nice since her face looked terrible from crying. Once she found a suitable room she went over to the amo cabinet and got out some rubber bullets. Something that could be used and reused that way she wasn’t wasting her own ammunition. 

With the target all set up for her to use she promptly unsnaps her guns from their holsters and takes both of them in each hand. With the palms of her hands on the grips and her pointer fingers on the trigger she aimed for the middle of course. Rubber bullets one after the other leave the muzzles of her guns until she runs out. Watching Yukio and training with him helped her greatly in this situation, as she hollowed out the middle of the target with the rubber bullets from both guns. Her tears starting to creep back again as she gets the next target paper to shoot at, ready. “Fuck!” she yelled out as she rubbed at her eyes to free them from the salty fluid. 

From crying lightly and continuing to shoot her guns slowly but surely helped her to stop crying. No she was just sitting on the ground. Her pistols beside her on either side. “What the fuck do I do..?” she spoke out to herself as if she was going to hear someone tell her the answer. Now as she sat there she thought about what Lucifer said. He said that anyone was welcome. 

The buzz and light up of her phone interrupted her thought process though. Peering over at it she saw that the notification was from Konekomaru. Debating a few seconds, she picks up her phone and opens the message that he sent her. 

**‘Lord Pheles is ordering us to go on a rescue mission for Izumo tomorrow first thing in the morning.’**

His first text was formal but with the next buzz Koneko’s next text was personal. ‘If you want to talk I’m here.’

Sighing out she closed her eyes just to figure out what she should say back to him. Should she say anything back to him? No, she had to. It was Konekomaru after all. 

**‘Okay. Thanks. And...sorry.’**

Biting her lip as she pressed ‘send’ and stuffed the phone back in her pocket. She didn’t want to run off like that in front of everyone. But it was the only thing that she could think of to do in the moment.

Now she had to get up early. At least now she got most of the crying and anger out of her system for now. No point in hoping if she’d feel the same the next morning. 

It was a struggle for Aiya to get up the next morning. Remembering what had happened the night before and now having to face everyone after running off. As they all walked to the train station, she took her place walking in the back of everyone. Her eyes looking to the left of her only to see no one there, where Shima would normally be. It stung. Knowing that he left and wasn’t with her.

Eventually getting on the train, Aiya sat with a seat between her and Konekomaru. Her head was forward as she just listened to everyone around her talking about what was going on. But when Konekomaru starts to talk about Shima she couldn’t help but look over at him. She knew exactly how he felt. Maybe not the leader part, but knowing him. Aiya thought she had a good gist of how Shima acted, thought, and did things. But she was completely wrong. Was any of it even true?

Of course everyone told Konekomaru things that should have cheered him up about himself or even Shima. But Aiya knew that wasn’t going to work. Slowly she moved to the empty seat next to Konekomaru and gently laid her head on his shoulder. Even if she had to slouch down a bit since he was shorter than her, it was worth it. Just to have that comfort of her second best friend. Also, to try and cheer him up as well.

After the train ride was the plane right. The plane ride was a bit more of an annoyance to Aiya. With Rin freaking out thinking he was going to die in the air, to Bon’s eyes glaring at the girl without blinking as she sat on the row across from him. It was a lot to deal with. But at least Bon wasn’t yelling at Rin. Though she did feel bad for Bon. Nothing like growing up with someone, knowing them since they were born, to have them betray you like that. Sure he betrayed Aiya, but she didn’t know him as long as Bon or Konekomaru. Aiya wasn’t even sure that Bon was really looking at her as he glared, or if he was just thinking to himself and she was just in the way of his gaze. 

With experience of being on planes before, Aiya wasn’t much phased by it and was glad that it was just an hour and a half ride. With her eyes closed she tried to black out everyone around her. Though it didn’t work very well. She should have brought her earphones, but she didn’t think it would be so noisy before all the exwires left. 

The sound of Shiemi’s voice caused her to open her eyes. Slowly she looked over at the blonde “Huh?” she asks as she didn’t hear what she said.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted a sandwich? I made one for everyone so we wouldn’t be too hungry when we got there.” her smile more innocent than Aiya liked, she was kind about it. 

“Oh, no. Thank you. I’m not that hungry right now...” she mutters as she looked over at Bon who was biting down on his sandwich though it didn’t look like it really tasted great. He definitely wasn’t selling it to look appetizing. With a smile and a nod, Shiemi goes to ask the other exwires on the plane if they wanted a sandwich.  
The plane was actually surprisingly quiet for a moment as Bon and Yukio munched on their sandwiches. Bon was still quiet. Most likely the quietest that she’d ever seen him. Not even murmurs left his lips. 

Eventually, Yukio spoke up about the Illuminati after Konekomaru asked about them. If they were really a real thing or not. Come to find out that they are a real organization that has been around for a very long time. An internal sigh developed in Aiya’s mind. She wondered how long Shima had been with the Illuminati to begin with. There was a possibility that he just joined recently, or he has been in it for a while now. No way to know for sure which one it was until she got to see Shima again. If she ever got to see him again. Feeling her stomach turn upside down at the thought she shook her head trying to think about something else. Her eyes turned to the window that was next to her as she looked out of it and down below them.

With Rin settled down and Bon still not talking the rest of the plane ride was pretty smooth. Once they got to the airport though, they were told that they had to walk to the shrine. Of course they did. A sigh left her lips, but with as much sitting as they did, it was nice to stretch their legs. 

Walking in the back of the herd, Aiya looks up to her friends in front of her. What was going on in her mind wasn’t exactly the task at hand, like it should be. But interjecting into her thoughts. She heard Rin start to act up. Her eyes focused over to him and she watched him as he starts to harass Bon. It was true. All that Rin had said to Bon. They needed to focus their anger on Shima, not on each other or spacing out everyone else. A smile crossed the young exwire’s lips as she noticed that Rin's little outburst caused Bon to become a bit more...Bon like. 

Within the hour, they walked up to the Shimane Prefecture. Making their way through the town with a bit of help from another higher exorcist that was with them, they made it underground. Not sure what to expect everyone just stayed there in a huddle. Instinctively Aiya’s hands move to her guns and she grips them a little. It was quiet and something was going to happen. No way could they get into the Prefecture without anyone _greeting_ them first. Lo and behold right after everyone thought the same thing, zombie like beings came from the entrance of the Section 13. 

Aiya’s eyes narrow as her hands quickly pull her pistols from their holsters and aim for the creations heads. Some missed and got the shoulder. But more bullets landed in the others heads than the shoulders. After a big chunk of them were down, the girl stops and lowers her guns to look around her. Her friends, or so they were, surrounded her. Though she was sad for what she was about to do, there was no other way. It was **always** with her and Shima, no matter the situation. Sighing out, she thought to herself. She had gone round and round in her mind many times through the journey to get to the shrine. The Illuminati, was it really for her? 

But before she got to do what she wanted to, she noticed that all the zombie beings had been dead on the ground. All of the exwires looked at the door only to have their hearts fall into their stomachs when the all familiar pink haired boy came into view. All of Aiya’s senses shut off and she was deaf for a few moments. Shima was talking to all of them, with his stupid grinning mouth. Even if the girl wanted to say something to Shima her words just wouldn’t come up and out of her mouth. Before she knew it him and Rin were fighting. Blue light illuminated the area around them as Rin let his demon side unveil while he used his sword to fight. Her green eyes went wide as she watched the fight and once she got her momentum back she quickly ran over to the group of her friends that were all yelling at the two. Another glance to her friends. Another chance to back down. But seeing Shima fighting so intently for something he wanted to do she couldn’t bear to not see it with him. 

When Rin was planted on the ground heavy breathing filled the air. In that moment, with her guns in hand, Aiya raised her right arm and aimed for the ground right by Rin’s feet. A single shot fired and all eyes turn to her. Though her eyes were only on Shima. 

Of course Rin shrieked as he thought that Aiya was with them. “Hey! What gives?? We’re on the same side remember?!” He cried out frantically, waving his arms as he did so. But Aiya said nothing.

Without hesitating, Aiya starts walking to Shima before she was right in front of him. Everyone else gawked at her actions. They of course weren’t sure if she wanted to cause a diversion just to tell him what was on her mind. Or if she really was betraying them too. Looking at him, eye to eye the best she could without crying she dropped her guns at his feet. But right after she did so not a second passed before her left hand smacked across Shima’s cheek. A clear distinct _slap_ sound echoed around them. Clearly upset with him but that wasn’t going to stop her from joining him. All eyes were wide, including Bon’s as he wasn’t sure what was going on. No one knew, she told no one about it. 

Before she could or anyone else talked her out of it she moved to stand behind Shima. Two guards quickly coming out and grabbing Aiya’s arms, hauling her away. There was no look back, nothing said from her mouth as she walked willingly into the building. 

After being thrown in the cell she sat there on the ground as she thought about what she had just done. She knew that it would probably be hard for them to trust her. Nothing like having the opposite and the threat of a True Cross double agent to spy on the Illuminati. But that wasn’t why she was there. Not knowing how long she was in there, the door slowly opens. To her surprise it was Shima. Not the one she thought would come in. 

Looking up to him, she could see that there was no inflection of emotion in her best friends face. He couldn’t honestly think of why in the world she would even do this. Of course only thinking of himself and his plans, this completely through them off now. “ _What_ were you thinking?”

To the naked eye, it would seem like Shima was unaffected by all that was happening. But Aiya could tell that with just how he _said_ what he did, there was something behind his words. Shima had to keep his uncaring impression to a perfect T after all.

After talking at her, she looked up at him “I was thinking about you.” her tone low “I was thinking about how shitty of a person you were. But then I thought about how much I love you.” her words true and honest. She knew what he was doing. Talking like he had no emotion. He’d done it before. It wasn’t new to her.

Looking back to make sure that he locked the door, there was great anger behind his complacent expression. Knowing that what he was doing in the Illuminati was completely different that why she might join, Shima stormed over to the girl. Quickly bringing up his right hand he laid a loud smack against Aiya’s cheek. The threat of it hurting was immensely great. Which it did. Feeling the instant sting on her cheek her hand cupped her cheek and she listened to his words. Her eyes still looking away from him.

_“You’re a fucking idiot!”_ Shima hissed under his breath as the anger boiled up inside of him. And of course her choice of words, sent him over the edge as well. Why would she say those three stupid words? Shima’s arm reaches over and he clutches a fistful of her shirt in his hand pulling her up tight. " _You could have gotten hurt!_ What were you even thinking?! This isn't a fucking high school romance!" He wanted to make her think that he was actually genuinely angry with her. He wouldn’t dare tell her how scared he was right now that she was here. The boy was literally trembling through his body as he tried to pass it off as anger.

Aiya’s body was shaking too. But not because she was scared. She was angry and upset at Shima, all of this that has happened in the past 24 hours. Even though he pulled her up and she felt him grip her shirt she didn’t look at him. The emotions were boiling up inside her and the romance was the cherry on top.

“Get the fuck off me!!” she yells and pushes him with force off of her, though she figured that it didn’t really affect him much. Soon her hands ball to fists and she gets caught up in her head. “You don’t get-” she pauses hooking her right hand up to punch his chest, “To tell me what could have happened!!” another punch from her right hand and then one more from her right.

Shima stayed silent, taking all of the hits, letting Aiya get it all out of her system. And they actually kind of hurt the male. The thought that a girl hitting him hurt him, made him chuckle a little on the inside. 

“You fucking left me!! After all of my attention and emotions you took from me, you fucking left me!!” her yells loud to echo in the cell room. Tears started to well in her eyes and before long they began to flow down her cheeks. “Not everything goes the way you want!” One last yell before she looks up at him, huffing from the quick punches and heavy feelings. She fell quiet for a moment before muttering out, “I never wanted a romance... I just want you...” Her feet turning her around as she walked away from him.

As she stood there and yelled at him, Shima stood, complacent. With Aiya acting out so foolishly, especially to be acting out here, a chuckle built up in his throat. Before long he couldn’t take it anymore and he starts to burst out laughing. Of course, laughing so frantically and uncontrollably, it was like Aiya had just told him a joke. He completely ignored the pain that he felt in his chest and ribs from Aiya’s punches. 

Hearing his laugh, she knew he was just trying to get her to laugh along like he would do every single time. This time it didn’t work. Shaking her head at his hysteria she just stood there with her arms crossed. Her glare staggering to the other in the room. 

“You...have no idea, Ai-” he spoke out as one last chuckle escaped his lips before sighing out and shaking his head. “You just signed your life away. What now, you idiot?” He asks her as his golden eyes lock on her face. Of course he wanted to see what she might have in mind for entering the Illuminati. If she even had a plan. 

“I know what I did, Shima. Unlike you I’m not a fucking idiot, so stop calling me that.” she muttered “I’m going to fight for the Illuminati. Show them my skills. What’s so wrong with having a world at peace with humans and demons?” she asks as she turns around. 

There was a different look in her eyes. A look of determination as she locked eyes with him. “I thought about what Lucifer said and I accepted it. You here is just the cherry on top. If you leave now..” she shrugs and sighs “I’ll stay here and fight. Not like you care...” she murmured the last part of her sentence as she then looked away from her best friend. 

Her feet moving to go to the wall and sit down on the cold hard floor. “Hate me or like me enough to fight with me. Because I’m here now and unless you or any one of Lucifer’s men kill me, you can’t do anything about it.” That last statement a blow to Shima since he was being such an ass she would give it back to him until he realized that she wasn’t going anywhere, no matter what his plans were. 

But what happened next was something that Aiya really wasn’t expecting. Shima moved forward, closing the gap between them as he gripped her shirt again, pulling her up to him. Before she had any time to rebuke his actions, he pressed his lips harshly against her tear stained lips, planting a long drawn out kiss.

When he grabbed her, she that she was going to get yelled at again so she braced for it. But it was all for nothing as her rigid lips felt his own against hers. With how intense the kiss was, Aiya’s body melted into him as she kissed him back. Her own hand gripping his shirt just to stay up straight. 

After pulling away from the kiss, Shima looked down at the frazzled girl in front of him. Aiya took a minute to gather her thoughts clearly and slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. With a stern expression, Shima spoke out, "I never said I didn't care. If I didn't, I would have killed you the moment you turned your back on me." 

The way he spoke was much different than the way he kissed her. Of course concerned and scared for her he wanted her to fully understand what she was getting into. Slowly releasing her shirt he sighed and ran his fingers through his soft pink hair.

"I'm not the one you have to convince you know. The big shots won't take as lightly to a wishy washy exwire claiming a love sick story. I was dead serious when I said you'd have to be prepared to take human lives. These demons aren't playing for the hell of it anymore."

With the roll of her eyes Aiya sighed. She knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. It was going to be harder than what she had been doing most likely. To prove herself to Lucifer and the others running the place. 

“I know, Renzou..” she whispers “I will do whatever I have to in order to stay here and fight. I don’t like Mr. Pheles anymore. He got boring and old. His shenanigans weren’t entertaining anymore like they were when school first started.” A slight frown coming to her lips in thought. “I’m sure that will win some points with the brother's war that’s going on.” she sighed gently as she looked down. “And I’m sorry if I got you in any trouble. I don’t want them thinking you did this.” she adds in as it was her own choice to join.

“Ha. Me, in trouble~?” he scoffs, playing it off cool as he didn’t want her to worry about something like that. Making it seem like he couldn’t get in trouble even if he tried. "You'll meet with Lucifer, if they don't kill you first," Shima added as he crossed his arms over his vest and peered over at the closed door, "Uh..You do realize he's a demon right? You are choosing to fight in a demons war." He spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck seeing if she was really capable of joining such a place. 

With a shrug of her shoulders she muttered “How is a demon’s war any different than normal war? There’s both killing and sacrifices..I’m sure I can handle it.” Her tone a bit salty to him, taking offence that he would think she wouldn’t be able to do it.

With a bob of his head, Shima looked at the weaponless girl in front of him. He wondered what she was going to bring to the table. Shima had his reasons, but what was hers? 

"You know...those guns won't be enough. Everyone here will eat you alive." Shima huffed brainstorming along what he could do to satisfy actually making her stay alive instead of more fuel for section 13, "They only kept me around for my top tier Myoda demon. You don't happen to be hiding a secret family heirloom or something are you?"

She thought about that for a moment. About Lucifer actually accepting her or not. She hoped that her brain and her fighting and gun skills would get her in. 

“Well..I don’t think I have anything like that. But you know me, I’m smart and I catch on fast.” she says as she playfully poked his nose. Even though he was being serious she wasn’t going to be so much, outwardly that was. Sure she was serious in her brain but right now she knew what she had to do and she needed to have a strong mind. So making light for as much as she could before actually meeting Lucifer made her feel a little bit better.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she looks at the door and sighs a moment “I just need to show them what I can do for them. I’d even clean around the building if I had to prove trust or whatever.”

Her eyes then looked back into his as she spoke seriously now, “I know what I got into. A demon war or not, war is war." She reiterated, "It’s not fun and many things can happen. I told you I’m not an idiot. I thought about it hard before I made up my mind.”

She hoped that he would believe in her, even if he didn’t show that he did physically, that he thought she could do it in his mind. She wasn’t going to back down now.

“Let’s do this. I want to see the people I’m working for.” The sound of her voice a bit more mature than it had been the previous year at True Cross.


End file.
